


Just Try It

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Finger Fucking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, cloud being cloud, just a smidgen of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It took— quite literally— forever to make Cloud horny.





	Just Try It

It took— quite literally— forever to make Cloud horny.

Actually, that was an understatement. Cloud was young, freshly eighteen, and hormonal as hell; it didn’t take long to make him horny, but it did take awhile to make him want it. Zack almost felt bad, sometimes, pushing to get him to that point, but when he was successful, he sufficed that all the work was worth it. Not only that, but it wasn’t really “work” when it had to do with getting Cloud desperate for him, so he saw the pros far more than the cons.

But nonetheless, here he was. Cloud had been deliriously turned on for just over an hour now, eyes hazy and dark with want. His bangs clung to his forehead, damp with sweat, and even the tips of his ears were red with the warm flush of his arousal. Naturally, he looked pissed, but Zack could tell he was loving every moment of it. There was no mistaking the certain hint of desperation written all over his face, and his body… it was practically tense all over.

Cloud whined at him. 

“C’mon, Cloud… use your words,” Zack chastised. He was still in his trousers, his erection pressing uncomfortably against the fabric, but he made no effort to do anything about it. He was far more interested in teasing Cloud, using his hands to drag them down his sides and hug his hips, his fingers just barely ghosting over his stomach. Even the smallest touches, it seemed, were enough to affect him in some way, and Zack was entranced by the way Cloud tried to buck up against him despite the fact that he was nowhere near anything sensitive.

“Damn it,” Cloud hissed. “Fuck, I’ll do anything— _please_ , do something—”

Cloud was right about that part. Shit, did he sound _good._

Zack smirked at him and slid Cloud’s leg between his thighs, holding him there firmly. He leaned down, then, to kiss up along his jaw and feel the muscle tighten under his mouth. 

“Touch you where?” Using only his fingers, he ran them over Cloud’s navel and down his lower stomach. “Here?”

Cloud swore, nearly bucking out of his touch. 

“Lower,” he groaned.

Zack smirked and purposely moved his hand up. “Sorry. I’m a little hard of hearing.”

“Lower!” Cloud sounded so breathless now, squirming like he couldn’t control his body. Zack didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing Cloud like this, not ever— succumbing to pleasure like it was the best thing he’d ever felt. It was mesmerizing, to say the least, and he had to remind himself to stay focused a couple times, lest he get too distracted.

“Anything,” Cloud rasped. “Anything, I’ll do anything— please, just— _fuck_ , I can’t take it anymore—”

“Anything?” Zack asked, grinning in interest despite himself. “You’ll really work that hard, won’t you?”

Cloud nodded, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. 

In a moment, his hands— which had been previously clenched at his sides— were moved and placed on his chest. Zack, despite the fact that he’d moved just a moment ago, readjusted himself so that he could give Cloud more room as he stared directly down at him. His face, too, was flushed— clearly not as much as Cloud’s, but getting there, and suddenly Zack no longer felt the need to joke around. 

They stared at each other briefly, locked in each other’s gazes; Cloud opened his mouth to question why his hands had been moved, but Zack beat him to it.

“Fuck yourself on your fingers,” Zack said, his voice husky and low. “If you want it so bad.”

Cloud scrambled, not needing to be told twice. 

Usually, seeing the other recruit on all fours proved to be quite the alluring sight, but this time Zack was focusing on something else entirely. More specifically, the way Cloud spread his legs upon getting into such a position, his arm stretched down between his knees as his hand rested on his inner thigh, waiting. 

“Shiva, Cloud,” Zack groaned. “You look so good.”

Wordlessly, Zack grabbed the lubricant and uncapped it, leaning forward as he lowered his palm to Cloud’s back and slid it downwards; as he tilted the bottle sideways, a generous amount of the liquid poured out and slid down Cloud’s skin, collecting at his entrance as it dripped down onto the bed.

It was quite honestly the hottest thing Zack had ever seen. Not only that, but the noise Cloud made at the sensation… Zack’s cock twitched uncomfortably and he grunted, reaching down to guide Cloud’s hand as he watched him rub his fingers against himself.

“Fuck,” Zack said. With his free hand, he palmed the front of his pants, and then quickly delivered a swift slap to the side of Cloud’s ass. 

Cloud gasped in shock, melting into Zack's touch. His body flinched and stiffened, his thighs tensing, but he didn't waste any time. With a low moan, he slowly eased two fingers into himself, sinking them halfway deep. The implications of why he could already fit so many only fueled Zack more, and he spread Cloud out and watched as he pushed them deeper, his head firmly shoved into the pillow. “ _Mmm_ …”

He was so perfect. More perfect than any woman he’d ever met— any woman he’d ever been with, as far he was concerned. Zack wasn’t inexperienced by any means, but not a single soul could’ve replaced the undeniable effect Cloud had on him. There was something different about Cloud that had caught Zack from the very beginning, back when he thought he’d never find anyone quite like this, back when he thought Cloud would never choose him.

“Fuck,” Cloud panted, rocking his hips back. He eased one more finger in, a testament to all he could take for now, and pushed them forward each time he arched his back. He worked for it, his voice muffled, thighs trembling at the mere sensation of touching himself so intimately. But without his usual barrier, he was helpless, and Zack willingly took it in before his eyes, the sight of Cloud coming so undone like this.

“Can you make yourself come like that?” Zack asked. Too far gone to care at this point, he pulled his belt free, working his pants open. Pulling himself out, he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and tightened his grip, shocked by how close he already felt.

“If you did it harder— faster, Cloud— could you?” He groaned headily. “I want to see you try.”

Cloud but nearly sobbed at that. 

“Zack,” he cried again. His fingers were slick with lubricant, and the noises from working them in and out of himself were obscene; it was almost insane, how easy he made it look, his back tensing beautifully as he bent his arm backwards to fuck himself on his fingers. Even now, he was nowhere near close to touching his own cock. “Please, Zack, oh _Gaia_ , I want you so badly—”

Zack bit his lip. He was close. “Yeah?” 

“ _Yeah_ ,” and Cloud slid them deep, slumping forward as he gasped and moaned loudly, keening deeply in the back of his throat. His voice may have had deepened considerably in the past year, but now… it cracked beautifully, his fingers stilling suddenly as he came. 

_God_ — and Zack would have done anything to be inside him, then, feeling every last second of that maddening tightness. But for now, all he could do was watch, and he gasped as he slid his knee forward and closed his eyes, shooting sideways against Cloud’s thigh and the bed. “Shit,” he groaned, holding himself tight at his base as he shuddered through his orgasm, completely turned on by the alluring state his boyfriend was in. 

Cloud slumped forward with a satisfied sigh, as did Zack a moment later. Tiredly, they gave each other a high five.

“I hate you,” Cloud said with a sleepy smile. He looked positively fucked out and drunk off sex, and Zack smiled back at him. “I wanted you to fuck me.”

“Well,” Zack said. “I wanted to see you fuck yourself. Besides, you get all the love anyway.” He tenderly brought his hand over to Cloud’s hair and stroked it away from his face. “It’s not like you’ll have to wait long, anyway.”

“Mmm… unless Sephiroth comes back early,” Cloud said. He laughed when Zack shrugged at him, completely clueless as to when that would be. “I guess we’ll really have to make the most out of it then, huh?”

Well… it wasn’t like Zack could protest to that, anyway. Saying no to good sex just wasn’t part of the equation.

**Author's Note:**

> figures the first thing i post on here is old porn


End file.
